Two sides two the truth
by Khameleson
Summary: this takes plase after the dd defeat malamyotsmon. what trouble waits them read and find out
1. profile

Charters profiles ****

Charters profiles

Old DD

Tai 

Matt

Izzy

Joe 

TK 

Davis 

Ken

Cody

Sora

Mimi

Kari

Yolei

New DD

Nina Toledo

Kevin Belkin

Sara Ricohson

Marybeth Omni

Todd Yatame

Tina Moon

Jamie Sonomni

Tammy Sonomni

****

Name: Nina Toledo

****

Age: 18

****

Hair: Robins Egg blue (half of it is up in a ponytail)

****

Eyes: Wisteria (purple)

****

Height: 5foot 6in

****

Weight: 120lbs

****

Skin: Raw Sienna

****

Crest: Life

****

Digimon

Baby: Komon

****

In Training: Komon

****

Rookie: bunnymon

****

Champion: Haremon

****

Ultimate: Metalharemon

****

Mega: Warharemon

****

Special attacks

Komon: Bubble blow

****

Bunnymon: Bunny stomps, Dragon kicks

****

MegaHaremon: Mega kick, Thunder strike

****

MetalHaremon: Metal punch-spinning shields

****

WarHaremon: Dark ball of madness, Armegeddon

****

Armor digivolves: Ninomon 

****

Ninomon: Tirbeam, energy blast

****

Bunnymon & Nina digivolved together: Kitamon

****

Kitamon attacks: sprit blast, sonic flash

****

Nina's back round

Nina lives with her grandparents in Highton View Terrace. She moves during her 11th year in high school to live with her older sister Candy in Odaiba. She is related to Davis. Her sister is Jim's girlfriend (Joe's brother.) She used to date Joe but they are just good friends. She is in the 12 grade. She goes to the some school as Tai, Matt, Izzy, and Sora. She becomes a friend with all of them. She ends up dating Tai. She plays Basketball, Volleyball, Soccer, Track and Filed, and Tennis. 

****

Bunnymon's back round

Bunnymon is Nina's digimon partner. She is the same height as Agumon. 

The outside of her body is blue. Her tummy, feet, and paws are white. She has long ears big black eyes and a cute little pink nose. She is a land type digimon.

****

Name: Sara Ricohson

****

Age: 14

****

Hair: Bittersweet (short like Cody's)

****

Eyes: Granny smith apple

****

Height: 5foot 1in

****

Weight: 95lbs

****

Skin: Apricot

****

Sara's Back round

She is in the same grade as Davis and ends up dating him. She is a lot like Mimi. She is the most popular girl in her school. She is a good friend with Nina. She looks up to Nina. She plays volleyball. She meets him while visiting Nina on summer break. 

****

Name: Marybeth Omni

****

Age: 13

****

Hair: Goldenrod (Shoulder length)

****

Eyes: Orchid

****

Height: 4foot 8in

****

Weight: 85lbs

****

Skin: Tan

****

Marybeth's Back round

She is in the same grade has Cody. She ends up going out with Cody. She is quite and shy. She meets Cody while visiting Nina during summer break.

She looks up to Nina.

****

Name: Tina Moon

****

Age: 17

****

Hair: Wild strawberry (long down to midback)

****

Eyes: Red violet

****

Height: 5foot 7in

****

Weight: 125lbs

****

Skin: Sepia

****

Tina's Back round

She is in the same grade as Izzy. She ends up going out with him. She is the genus of the group. She a lot likes Izzy. She nets Izzy when they all go visit Nina for the summer.

****

Name: Jamie Sonomni

****

Age: 18

****

Hair: Blue green (some of it is up in a bun)

****

Eyes: Carnation pink

****

Height: 5foot 5in

****

Weight: 119lbs

****

Skin: Raw Sienna

****

Jamie's Back round

She is in the same grade has Nina. Nina and her sometimes get into. She is sad that her best friend is moving. She on the Track and Filed team at her school in Highton View Terrors.

****

Name: candy Toledo 

****

Age: 22

****

Hair: robins egg blue (short to the midneck)

****

Eyes: red violet

****

Height: 5foot 9in

****

Weight: 130lbs

****

Skin: raw sienna

****

Candy's back round

She is Nina's older sister. She is Jim's girlfriend. She knows about the DigiWorld. She is really nice and sweet.****

****

Feed back

Ken moved to Odaiba to be closer to his friends. Mimi moved back to Odaiba. Nina moved to Odaiba when she was in the 11th grade. This takes place after the new digidestined defeats Malomyotismon. Summer break comes and the digidestined get ready for a new school year. Tai, Nina, Matt, And Sora are in the 12th grade. Mimi and Izzy are in the 11th. Yolei and Ken are in the 9th. Kari, Tk, and Davis are in the 8th. Cody is in the 7th. And Joe is in collage. But in the prologue the are in a grade lower then what they are in now. Joe is 19, Matt, Tai, and Sora are 18, Cody is 13, Tk, Kari, and Davis are 14, Yolei and Ken are 15, and Mimi and Izzy are 17. Joe is 5'9, Tai and Matt are 5'8, Sora, Izzy, Tk, Ken, and Davis are 5'7, Kari, Mimi Yolei are 5'6, and Cody is 5'1. They all look the same way they did in season 2.


	2. part one: New student

Two sides two the truth

**Two sides two the truth**

Part one: new student

Hi everyone it's me Tai. Long time no see. You guys are probably wander who we all married at the end of the show. Will I'm going to tell you. Will Matt and Sora got married and had two kids and their names are Delilah 10, Neil 5. Kari married Willis and they had one kid named ray 10. Mimi married Michael and they had one kid Tommy 12. Ken and Yolei got married and had three kids named Mai 13, Sam 8, Kenya 6 months. Tk married Cathrine and had one kid named Gene 11. Will some of us didn't married someone that was a digidestined take Joe for instants he married a girl named Jamie and they hand one kid named Eli 11. Izzy married a girl named Tina and they had one kid named Madison 12. Cody married a girl named Marybeth and they had one kid named Ruby 9. Davis married a girl named Sara and they had one kid named Kevin 14. But me on the other hand I also married a digidestined and her named is Nina and we had one kid named Rylee 5 and another one on the way. Will you probably wondering how Joe, Izzy, Davis, Cody, and my self met are wives. Will I'm going to tell you that right now.

****

Flash back 25 years ago

" Tai time to get up or you're going to be late for school." Said Tai's mother while knocking on his door. She got no answer. She open's the door and walks in. She walks over to his bed and starts to shake him. "Tai honey come on and get up." Tai moans and his eyes flutter open. He sits up and rubs his eyes. He then looks at his mother and yawns and stretches. "Will it's about time. Now go take a shower and get ready for school." She said while walking out of the door. He rolls his eyes at her and does what she said. After his shower he eats his breakfast. He gives his mom a kiss good bye and leaves for school.

Else where

"Come on Nina get out of the bathroom and go to school." said young women in her early 20's.

"No Candy I'm not coming out and I'm not going to school." Yelled Nina.

"If you don't come out I'll have Jim bust down the door." Candy yelled through the door.

"I don't care I'm not coming out." She yelled while looking at her self in the mirror.

"Nina why don't you want to come out?" Jim asked clammy.

"Because I hate this uniform back at my old school we got to ware what we want not some dumb old uniform." She said rudely.

"It can't be all that bad. I have friends that go to the same school has you Nina. So I know what they look like. So come out and lets us see please." Joe pleaded.

"You think it work?" Candy whispers to Jim.

"I hope so." He whispers back. To their surprise the doorknob turned and out walks Nina. Candy was about to say some thing but Nina stop her.

"Say a word and I'll kill you when you're sleeping." Nina said through her teeth. Everyone sweet dorp. They know when Nina is not in a good mood it is best to stay far way from her. "Come on Joe we better get going or we're going to be late." She said while walking to the door. Joe waves good bye to his brother and his brother's girlfriend. Him and Nina walk in silence for a lit while until Joe said some thing.

"So Nina-chan I know that's know for a fact that's not the only reason you didn't want to come out of the bathroom. Now is it?" Joe asked hoping that she wouldn't kill him. Nina stop and gives him a fake death glare. Joe takes a step back. She sighs before walking again.

"Your right Joe that's not the only reason I didn't want to come out of the bathroom. I didn't want to come out because I didn't want to go to school and I hate this place." She said softly.

"Yea you say that now but pretty soon you'll be saying something different and I know your going to make a lot of friends and maybe on the weekend I let you met some of my friends." He said while putting his hand on her shoulder. She looks at him and smiles. "Will here we are have a nice day and good luck." He said to her while giving her a hug good bye and walking to his own school.

Mean while

"Your late Tai." Said Tai's English teacher.

"Sorry Miss. Shinji it wont happen again." Tai said bashfully while scratching his head and walking to his seat, which was next to his best friend Matt. 

"It better not or I'll give you extra homework is that understood." She said while taking out her notes for the lesson.

"Yes mamma." Tai said with a sad expression on his face.

"Ok class take out your books and open them up to where we left off and Tai why don't you start reading." She said. Tai was about to read when there came a knock at the door. "Talk quietly until I get back." She said while walking to the door.

"I've heard of save by the bell but save by the door now that's a new one." Tai said with a sigh.

"So Tai why were you late?" Asked a very curious Matt.

"I over slept." Tai said coyly. "And I had that dream again." He said while turning to face him with a smile.

"The one with the girl in the shadows?" Matt said while looking at him. Tai nods. "You know Sora and I also had a dream about her to. She was asking me to help her." Matt said while looking at his girlfriend.

"You guys think its some kind of warning or something else. I talk to Izzy the other day and he said it could be some kind of sing or premonition of what is to come in the future." Sora said has the teacher walk into the room.

"Settled down class. Today we have a new student so please give her a nice welcome." Said the teacher as she walked back to her desk.

__

("Alright it's a girl student I wander what she looks like.") Tai said to him self before Matt poked him in his side. Tai turned to face him and to talk about the dreams they keep having of this girl.

"Come on in dear." Said Miss. Shinji. The girl walks in and all the guys in the class give her catcalls. Will all but Matt and Tai there still talking to Sora about the dreams they keep having. "Settled down class or I'll give you all extra homework." Said a very anger Miss. Shinji. Every one stops. "Now that's better. Go head dear and tell us a little bout your self." Said the teacher with a smile on her face. The girl nods.

"Hi every one my name is Nina Toledo and I just moved her a few days ago from Highton view Terries." She said to the class. Matt, Tai, and Sora stop talking and looked up to see the new student. She had long robin's egg blue hair but half of it was up in a ponytail and had wisteria color eyes and her skin was raw sienna she looked to be about 5foot 6in. Tai's mouths drop. 

__

(She looks like an angle.) Tai said to himself before the teacher brought him back to realty.

"You can set next to let me see ah yea you can set next to Sora. Sora please raise your hand." Said the teacher. Sora raised her hand and Nina walk to her and takes her set. 

"Hi I'm Sora and this is my boyfriend Matt and my best friend Tai." Sora said to her. Nina looks at her and smiles.

"My name is Nina it's nice to met you." She said warmly.

"So what lunch do you have?" Sora asked kindly.

"Um 5 period. Why do you ask?" Nina said softly.

"I have that lunch to. Do you want to set with me and my friends?" Sora asked hoping she would say yes.

"Sure if it's alright with them." Nina said with a smile.

"It's alright with me." Matt said while looking at her with a smile. "Is it alright with you Tai." Matt asked while turning to face him. Tai didn't answer him. "Earth to Tai are you in there." Matt said while waving his hand in front of his face. Tai was brought out of his daze.

" Uh what?" Asked a very confuse Tai.

"Is it alright with you for Nina to eat lunch with us?" Matt asked.

"Uh yea it find with me." Tai said with a goofy look on his face. This made Nina and Sora laughs.

"Alright it's settled then. What do you have before lunch?" Sora asked.

"Um math with Mr.Omni." Nina said.

"Tai you have him for math don't you?" Matt asks.

"Yea why." Tai answer.

"So you and Nina can met us at the table." Sora answer before the bell rang. "Well see you later." She said while walking out the door while holding Matt's hand. Tai walks up to Nina.

"So what class do you have next?" Tai asked while walking beside her.

"Art with Mrs. Belkin. Why?" She answered him in a soft voice.

"No way I have her next to." Tai said happily. _(That's the second class I have with her. I wander how many classes I have with her)_ Tai said to him self. "Um can I see your classes." Tai asked her. Nina looks at him and nods and hands him the paper with all her classes on it. "What the hell you have all the same classes that I do." Said with a surprise look on his face.

"I do. That nice." Nina said sweetly. _(I'm glad that I have all my classes with him. He seems like a nice guy and his cute to. He also has a nice butt. Did I just think that)_ Nina said to her self. 

That's it for now. Please review and tell me what you think and if I should keep on writing. 


End file.
